Khaldyr Network
The Khaldyr Network The Khaldyr Network, also known as simply the Khaldyr or KN, was a tier-2 empire that spanned across sector 4 of the Alpha Quadrant, sector 1 and sector 2 of the Beta Quadrant, and sector 2, sector 7, and sector 8 of the Delta Quadrant as well as sector 1, sector 2, sector 3, sector 5, sector 6, and sector 7 of the Gamma Quadrant. At its height, the Khaldyr Network covered over 58 systems, 2 quadrants, and 7 sectors and had over 8 empires who collectively controlled 56 systems under their sphere of influence, making them one of the largest known empires to exist in the Milky Way Galaxy in recent centuries. The Khaldyr Network were bordered by or otherwise in proximity to the L'tuk Expanse, Daltainian Republic, Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema, Lantea Atlantus, Empire of Nod, Eldari, Ferrus Imperium, Xeroxian Empire, and United Coalition of Prasayan Worlds, as well as the 8 empires under their sphere of influence, the Shaykh Planetary Federation, Dur'gaim Alliance, Valaxian Commonwealth, Benthan Republic, Akiraz Planetary Federation, Kredjaz Consortium, Shor'enx Alliance, and Kingdom of Mejran. The Khaldyr were unique among known empires at the time as they consisted of a race of artificial beings, a fact which arguably was at the heart of many conflicts they faced with other factions of the galaxy. Ultimately, the Khaldyr would come to collapse as a result of the events of Amity Day, as the L'tuk Expanse stole Khaldyr stars for their use and as the combined forces of Lantea Atlantus and the Twin States of Eratosthenes and Dzajhema-controlled fleets of the former tier-0 Creators worked to finish off the surviving forces and infrastructure of the Khaldyr and the empires in their sphere of influence. Following the collapse of the Khaldyr Network and the extinction of the Khaldyr race, the advanced and not well understood Precursors would eventually gather all planets from what were once Khaldyr systems to add to their artificially enhanced system in the galactic core which would go on to serve as their first known permanent base of operations in the Milky Way for several millennia. History The Khaldyr are a synthetic race created by the Ninhurson, an insectoid race coming from Ninurta, as the apex hunters on the arid world. The Ninhurson achieved space-flight by 1035 and later held a sizable empire, with numerous other sentient subjects who were seperated by tribes. Although they had a sizable work force in the form of slave labor, the subjects later rebelled against the Ninhurson and despite their superior biology, successfully crippled their hold on their worlds. The Ninhurson were also dealing with a genetic degradation within 45% of the population, decreasing ferility by tenfold. With soldiers and laborers in short supply, the Ninhurson believed creating a synthetic worker force could replace slave labor. Several decades after the Ninhurson Slave Wars of 1420, they created the first Khaldyr by 1564. Khaldyr means "One who serves eternally" in Ashagar, the Ninhurson language. Unlike the Ninhurson, the Khaldyr were humanoid, similar to most of the slave races. With Khaldyr help, they recovered quickly and sucessfully dominated the subject races in the Second Slave War of 1709. After reconquering the slave races, the Ninhurson continuously upgraded the Khaldyr with self-optimization, networking, and increased intelligence with improved memory banks. However by 1770, the Khaldyr achieved sentience, with a population of 6,500,000,000, three times greater than the creator population.. In the event known as the Awakening, the Ninhurson tried to deactivate the Khaldyr, but their self-preservation took hold and started a massive war. This war ended with billions of Ninhurson dead and them leaving their homeworld in broken ships. The Ninhurson were eventually found missing, but believed to become extinct in 1914. In the years that followed, they eventually absorbed the rest of the Ninhurson Empire, allowing the primitive population to recover and live in peace, and allowing the Khaldyr to become caretakers. In the 1136+ years of Khaldyr history, they have made great strides in scientific and engineering development, thanks to their FTL communication, increased processing power, and their lack of the need to sleep, gain sustenance, etc. They're willing to send some Khaldyr units to understand organic behavior, as well as openly cooperate with the former slave races on their worlds. With their freedom in hand, they hope to create greater strides in their improvement and progress in the underworkings of the universe and organics. Race Type The Khaldyr are scientific, expansionist, curious, and accepting of all species. However they can be cold, merciless, and ruthless if their existence is threatened. Current/Former Storylines Major Storylines: Advanced Weapons Program: Gamma Quadrant Expedition: ''' '''Vashala'en Colonization Project: Minor Storylines: Delta Quadrant Expedition: Leone Observation: Completed Storylines: Benthan-Kenari War Ended: As the Benthans become frustrated at their failed attempts to pacify the Kenari, with their endless pirating and raiding on the Benthan Republic and their allies, the Benthans ask the Khaldyr for help, who have a technological advantage over their enemies. However, the Khaldyr will learn that their position of power will come at a massive cost, as their plans to peacefully end the war with minimal causalities will result in their efforts being against their core programming, as well as their wishes as a whole. Nodian Outreach Ended: The Nodian accidents at their major systems have brought much galactic concern and aid, however the Khaldyr have brought much of their ships and supplies in repairing the damage within a few months, with hopes of making a quick recovery, along with economic assistance from the major galactic community. Stories Under Hiatus: Into the Shadows (Axenos-Arnyrem) Hiatus: Axenos Research Hiatus: Modern Events Major Events 2700: * Emergence from Isolation * Meeting of the UEG * Raid on the Ninhurson Base * Great Experiment (Galactic Core) * Creation of The Message * Organic-Synthetic Fusion 2701: * Expansion into the Gamma Quadrant * Vandrag/Eldari/Khaldyr Bluespace Rift Incident * First Contact/Extinction of the Geni * Meeting of the Dur'gaim 2702: *Construction of the Dur'gaim Defense Fleet * Irisian Raids of Technology 2703: *Meeting of the Empire of Nod * Meeting of the Lanteans * Meeting of the Ashogan Republic * Destruction of Eiron * Shared Colonization of Musharga 2704: *Khaldyr Alliances * Construction of the Subspace Research Fleet 2705: *Construction of Station Sigma and Epsilon * Eldari/Nividian Withdrawal from Sur'nost Accords * Meeting of the Axiom Sovereignty * Colonization of the Satellite Galaxies * Axenos Archaeology Project * Terraforming of Xerula * Second Great Experiment (Sur'nost) 2706-2709: * Dur'gaim Telepathic Wave * Creation of the Death Cloud * Benthan Contact * Kenari Contact * Invasion of M-IV * Deployment of the Death Cloud * Delta Quadrant Expedition * Arnyrem Contact * Primitive Civilizations Observation Project 2710:-2713: * Discovery of the Sotetseg and Kisugaroz Gates * Activation/Deactivation of the Gates * Energy Gate Network Project * Gamma Quadrant Expedition * Meeting of the Xeroxians * The Second Message Wars: March 2700-October 2701: Khaldyr-Nividian/Irisian War: * Battle of Irisia * Annihilation of the Nividian Dominion * Hunt for the Remnants * Battle of Ninurta * Rise of the Irisian Collective * Attack on the Irisian Superfortress * Battle of the Irisian Collective * Annihilation of the Irisian Collective March 2702: Khaldyr-Vespirian War: * Second Battle of Irisia * Annihilation of the Vespirian Sovereignty January 2703-May 2704: Khaldyr-Ninhurson War: * Eldari/Ninhurson Invasion of Sur'nost * Andarian-Khaldyr Fusion * Battle of Sur'nost * Battle of Nimrod * Battle of Ikzabir * Battle of Ashan'o * Battle of Minvurson * Battle of the Tigrion Nebula * Battle of Anshukash * Battle of Ur'danna * Battle of Hostogon * Second Battle of Ninurta * End of the Khaldyr-Ninhurson War: Khaldyr Causalities: 20,000,000 Units Destroyed, 35,000 Ships Destroyed Ninhurson Causalities: 55,000,000,000 Soldiers Killed, 50,000 Ships Destroyed May 2704-December 2704: Khaldyr-Eldari War: * Attack on Station Omega * Destruction of Vala * Destruction of New Andaria * Destruction of Latrim * Ver'los-Eldari Incursion of Khaldyr Space * Battle of Abalyshev * Battle of Thurigia * Battle of the Ver'los Homeworld * Battle of the Gokhan Magnetar * Andarian Infections * Battle of Staa'ron * Sur'nost Accords * End of the Khaldyr-Eldari War Khaldyr Causalities: 100,000,000,000 Units Destroyed, 50,000 Ships Destroyed Eldari Causalities: 2,000,000,000,000 People Killed, 60,000 Ships Destroyed Ver'los Causalities: 40,000,000 Symbiotes Killed, 100,000 Ships Captured/Destroyed March 2705-July 2705: Second Khaldyr-Eldari War: * Damocles Virus * Vandrag Declaration of War * Removal of Damocles Virus * Treaty of Aldebaran Khaldyr Causalities: 150,000,000,000 Units Destroyed, 30,000 Ships Destroyed Planetary Systems Damaged: Metter'ron, Ninurta, Dorush'ega, Isega, Kaluguda, Amharon, D'nosh, Dervish, Donera, Kenara, Omega, Sigma, Epsilon ,and Axenos Eldari Causalities: None Vandrag Causalities: '''6,000 Vandrags Killed, 6,000 Ships Destroyed '''December 2708-Current: Benthan-Kenari War: * Invasion of the Kenari Imperium * Invasion of M-IV * Pacification of Murdav * Pacification of Urtrevan * Pacification of Kenvas * Pacification of Kenassas * Pacification of the Imperium Khaldyr Causalities: Benthan Causalities: Kenari Causalities: Physiology The Khaldyr is an organic-synthetic race, with abilities that are unique to their own. Every single ship, unit, and construct in the entire Network consists of the Khaldyr nanocell, meaning that everything that is built the Network is actually the Network itself. The nanocell consists of a nanomachine and a stem cell, perfectly infused into one entity. The nanomachine contains a mini zero-tap reactor and replicator, in order to power the cell and to fuel the replication of the nanomachine. The nanocell does not require oxygen and can exist in numerous places and dimensions. Due to this, the Khaldyr can regenerate and grow their own ships. In addition, the Khaldyr can specialize their cells in numerous different ways, allowing the Khaldyr to create their own defenses or weapons. Also, much of their structure is very fluid and cells can multiply quickly, allowing the Khaldyr to surprise enemies by formulating weapons or units on the spot, either from walls, fortifications, or even mobile units themselves. The Khaldyr can also destroy their entire ships and bodies by self destructing their cells, leaving no technology for the enemy. Plus, the Khaldyr can lock out an individual from the Network, in case of infection. The Khaldyr has some weaknesses though. They are not completely invincible and they can be destroyed. Ninurta Ninurta is an arid world and the homeworld of the Khaldyr and the Ninhurson, the creators. As it has less water than Earth, the Ninhurson evolved to hold water sacs and to develop symbiotic relationships with water-bearing plants. The Ninhurson were omnivores and could use hunter instincts to locate prey or a plant to eat. This made them extremely intelligent of their surroundings and developed a semi-hive mind to increase survival, which reflected in the Khaldyr. The world is relatively peaceful at this time, as some species developed close bonds with each other in order to survive. This eventually influenced the Khaldyr to undertake programs on animal life to find more about these behaviors. Also, the world is extremely rich in resources useful to the Khaldyr. Lastly, the Khaldyr reside in massive fortress hubs, similar to cities, with fully equipped Ground-Orbit defensive systems, extremely powerful energy shields, and a massive reactor to power their defenses, although most of them live in space stations and shipyards. 65% of the Khaldyr live in space while the rest live in cities, research stations, or outposts. Government: There is no government in the Khaldyr Network, as every unit is connected to the FTL network, making decisions on important matters extremely quickly, and resolving arguments very efficiently. Economy The economy of the Khaldyr is Post-Scarcity, as they are an organic-synthetic race, requiring no sleep, food, water, space, or other needs. The only thing they require is energy, time, and resources like metals, conductors, parts, etc. Systems/Notable Locations The Khaldyr Network is comprised of 65 systems, 5 of which were part of the original Ninhurson Empire, and several are shared but the Khaldyr are able to colonize uninhabitable worlds as well. The Khaldyr usually take one Class-M planet as a base of operations for their home system, usually using the planet for organic research and harvesting of resources. However, most materials for their constructs comes from asteroids or gas giants, among space stations to be processed. Energy elevators are used from the hubs/cities for ground-orbit transport of materials and units. Most worlds in the Khaldyr Network have an orbital defense system consisting of platforms, space stations, and arrays that can ward off or destroy an entire fleet if anyone tries to invade the Khaldyr Network. All systems shared by another allied power can only extract 5-15% of the overall resources of the system. Also, the base in which the Khaldyr coordinate from in a shared system may not be a Class-M planet (Uninhabitable Planet, Dwarf Planet, Asteroid, Moon, etc.) Bold Planet Name = Physical Settlement has been made (Strengthened Claim) # Ninurta - Anzu System (9 Planets/Mekshara Belt/Ankshara Belt) # New Ninhurson - Kesh'balon System (10 Planets/Nu'shara Belt) # Hostogon - Khelion System (8 Planets/Dys'telan Belt) # Anshukash - Tigrion Nebula / "Badlands"' (5 Rogue Planets Ur'danna)' # Sur'nost '- Sur'nost System '(10 Planets/Imar'shan Belt/Pal'ushar Belt/Shiron Belt) # Ashan'o - Ashan'o System (7 Planets/Ash'arna Belt) # Ikzabir '- Ikzabir System '(5 Planets/Ikzabir Belt/Ku'sara Belt/Anzara Belt) # Horas '- Hur'shon System '(10 Planets/Dor'tana Belt/Khetal Belt) # Nimrod '- Nimrod System '(7 Planets/Icthal Belt) # Keresh - Gar'ron System (8 Planets/Mendaron Belt) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # Shugesh '- Shugesh System '(7 Planets/Mexhal Belt) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # Haner'ban - Gamesh System (9 Planets) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # Hur'sol '- Hur'sol System '(11 Planets/Katedar Belt/Der'ana Belt) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # New Hostogon '- Norvan System '(12 Planets) # Gokhan - Gokhan Magnetar (4 Planets/Harzabir Dust Clouds) # Assur '- Assur'on System '(6 Planets/Dostur'on Belt) # Ceybalk - Ceybalk System (8 Planets/Ceybalk Belt) # Hol'shon - Hol'shon Pulsar (6 Planets) # Ketir'ban - Ketir'ban Magnetar (5 Planets/Minkursa Dust Clouds) # New Sur'nost - Al'kidar System (8 Planets/Gor'shon Belt) # Dur'shor - Dur'shor System (4 Planets/Dur'shor Belt) ''' # '''Minvurson - Minvurson Cluster (7 Rogue Planets) # Shaykh '- Shaykh System '(9 Planets/Mergon Belt/Tindaron Belt) # Caldiri - Car'iksa System (5 Planets/Car'idaron Belt) # Ikaron - Ikaron Pulsar''' (5 Planets)' # Staa'ron - Staa'ron System '(7 Planets/Menshal Belt)' # '''Alderon'- Alderon System (4 Planets) # Aenara - Aenars System (7 Planets) # Valkish - Valkir System # Kest'oron - Kest'oron Nebula # Valkish '- Valkir System '(6 Planets/Varkala Belt) # Y'nosh - Y'nesh System (4 Planets) # Minbar- Minbar System # Axenos - Axenos System # Y'nosh - Y'nosh System # New Caldiri '''- New Car'iksa System (5 Planets/Norvos Belt)' # Balc'ir - Balcjin Nebula # Aeron - Aeron System # '''Ker'on '- Ker'on System (7 Planets/Ker'zara Belt) # Emmeron - Emmeron System (8 Planets) # Kenara - Kenara System # Donera - Donera System # Dervish - Der'ron System # D'nosh - D'nosh System # Amharon - Amharon System # Kaluguda - Kalush System # Isega - Iser'ron System # Dorush'ega - Dorush'ega System # Metter'ron - Metter'ron System # Hydrena - Hydrena System # Muttargon - Muttar System # Dresnon - Dresnon System # Her'non - Her'non System # Dreygon - Drey'da System # Kega'ruma - Kega'ruma System # Drega'ruma - Drega'ruma System # Lisanum '- Lisanum Nebula '(4 Planets) # Kal'shir - Kal'shir'na Nebula # Kash'shir - Kashir'na System # Orn'osh - Orn'osh System (6 Planets/Ornkasha Belt) # Orgresh - Orgresh System # Keshar - Keshar System # Kol'doron - Kol'doron System # Vish'nar - Vish'nar System # H'nosh - H'nosh System Notable Locations: # The Message - Sur'nost System # Station Omega - Galactic Core # Station Sigma - Galactic Core # Station Epsilon - Galactic Core # Dur'gon Research Outpost - Dur'gon System # Minvurson Gamma Quadrant Research Outpost - Minvurson Cluster # Gokhan Magnetic/Radiation Station - Gokhan Magnetar # Ketir'ban Magnetic/Radiation Station - Ketir'ban Magnetar # Northern Edge Outpost Cluster - Koremi # Galactic Core Outpost Cluster - Unmaiyae # Axenos Island Outpost - Axenos # Exodus Gate - Sur'nost/Galactic Core # Arnyrem Bastion Outpost - Arnyrem # Daservus Outpost Cluster - Galactic Core # Meshervon Outpost Cluster - Galactic Core # Kasnervon Outposter Cluster - Galactic Core # Sotetseg "Shadow" Gate - Arnyrem # Kisugaroz "Illumination" Gate - Axenos # Alpha Quadrant Listening Post - Argus I # The Second Message - Vashala'en System Sentient Races: The Khaldyr Network is home to several primitive and advanced sentient races, all within the Medieval age or Industrial age, depending on the damage done before. After the Slave Wars, all high tech weaponry that they had was either unusuable or was in possession of different warring factions until they were lost to time. Although the Khaldyr made sure to not to interfere in the affairs of organics, they sometimes meddle in their conflicts, albeit indirectly. Overall, the Khaldyr and these sentient races are mostly symbiotic, as these races consider the Khaldyr as saviors from their masters. The Khaldyr make sure that these races do not harm their hardware or destroy themselves in nuclear or total war, so that they can be guided into spaceflight and join each other in a Federation. The Khaldyr also protect other sentient races not part of the Ninhurson Empire, in order to research their technological progress and physiology. However, they take greater caution to these races as any contact would be catastrophic. Most of these races come from the diplomatic, cultural, and trade hub of the Khaldyr Network, which is Sur'nost (The Message). Bold = Former Subjects of the Ninhurson Empire * Urdanians - Urdonia - Kesh'balon System Alpha * Hostonians - Ceybalk Prime - Khelion System Alpha * Kesh'onu - Calatria - Khelion System Alpha * D'derion - Ur'danna - Tigrion Nebula Alpha * Humans - Shaykh - Shaykh System Alpha * Humans - Leone - Leone System Alpha * Humans (Nodians) - Sur'nost/Musharga - Sur'nost System/Musharga System Alpha * Hur'in - Horas - Hur'shon System Gamma * Dur'gaim - Dur'gon/Nimrod - Nimrod System Gamma * Bio-Androids - Core * Protectors - Axenos - Axenos System Gamma * Shor'enx - Sur'nost/Shordon - Shordon System Gamma * Akiraz - Sur'nost/Thuchz - Thuchz System Gamma * Kredjaz - Sur'nost/Me'diron - Vegos System Gamma * Mejrans - Sur'nost/Nejrush - Nejrush System Gamma * Valaxians - Sur'nost/Valax - Denusx System Gamma * Kenari - Sur'nost/Kenassas - Minzhurias-IV System Gamma * Benthans - Sur'nost/Benthan Prime - Benthos System Gamma Contacts These are the civilizations that the Khaldyr has made contact with: Current Allies/Friends # Dur'gaim Alliance 2 Gamma # Empire of Nod 2 Alpha # Kenari Imperium 3 Gamma # Benthan Republic 2 Gamma # Shaykh Planetary Federation 3 Alpha # Delta Security Agency (Benthan Republic) # Kredjaz Consortium # Akiraz Planetary Federation # Shor'enx Alliance # Kingdom of Mejran # Valaxian Commonwealth Current Enemies # Ninhurson Empire 2 Bluespace Other Contacts Alpha Quadrant: * United Earth Government * Eldari Sovereignty * Nividian Socialist Commonwealth * Rycerz Dominion (Feroxi) * Corporate Dominion * Holy Nocturnean Empire Beta Quadrant: * The United Kingdom of Kasterborous * Lantea Atlantus Gamma Quadrant: Delta Quadrant: * Arnyrem: (D't'chklar Hive, Wenshar Burrow, Unknown) Military The military of the Khaldyr is split into 3 Corps: * Space Armory * Ground Armory * Engineering Armory * Reserve Forces The Space Armory is the entirety of the Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft. The Ground Armory is all of the Khaldyr units in combat duty. The Engineering Armory is responsible for creating and adding new technologies to the Ground and Space Armories. The Reserve Force is responsible for reinforcing the Khaldyr defense. Space Armory: The Space Armory consists of numerous Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft, with an open focus on scientific and engineering development. As a result, their sensors and shields are extremely advanced, with highly accurate equipment for organic study, archaeology, and recovering of old technology. However, their ships are considered to be extremely deadly, with the Khaldyr focusing on ambush and sabotage, their ships can do seriously damage with flanking maneuvers, combined arms tactics, and surgical attacks. Most of their fleet is for domestic protection, though some fleets are used for infiltration, scientific research, etc. As their awareness and technology improve, additional capabilities of the Khaldyr may be realized. Most Khaldyr ships are equipped with Proton Energy Beam Arrays and Cannons, Neo-Halcyon Missiles, Matter-Antimatter Torpedoes, Plasma Point-Defense Turrets, and Energy Shielding (Power in the Terajoules) to defend itself against energy/kinetic weapons. All ships have strong armor to defend themselves against kinetic missiles and particle weaponry. Their torpedoes can burrow into the ships armor or use a QWD generator to teleport themselves inside the ship, to deal more damage from the inside. Their propulsion system is marked by Antimatter Engines and a QWD system that can instantly take them to very far places and beyond. The Khaldyr also have a subspace corridor drive as an alternate mode of travel. As they are now organic-synthetic, their cooling systems are more powerful than most organics and can regenerate, allowing the Khaldyr to fire their weapons much more often. All Khaldyr ships are also modular, making retrofits and refits extremely easy. As they are modular, the Khaldyr can fluidly rotate its primary sections, making tactics more unique and unpredictable. The Khaldyr also have 6 legs on each ship, in order to easily latch on to ships and use their hyperbeams to destroy targets. With the zero-tap reactor providing large amounts energy from zero-point vacuum energy, the power-level of the ships is very high, with the limits only in their already advanced hardware. Khaldyr ships also possess shield drones, which they can use to enhance defensive power as well. They can connect and overlap in numerous ways. Their armor consists of organic-synthetic nanocells, capable of regenerating and adapting to the situation. The cells can live in space due to the nanomachine, as they provide energy without oxygen. The cells are also capable of making new ships entirely, with a single seed or clump of cells. Lastly, most ships of the Khaldyr can utilize cloak and subspace phasing, allowing them to disappear and reappear in seconds. Unlike organic ships, their ships do not have a bridge or quarters. These ships still have units to do specialized repairs or for operating specific functions aboard the ship. Otherwise, it is unneeded for units to make command functions, as the ships are entirely Khaldyr themselves. Fleets: Space Fleets: Role - of Operations - Status - Size * 1st Domestic Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta - Active (34,500 Ships) * 2nd Domestic Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson/Ninurta - Active (17,500 Ships) * 3rd Domestic Fleet - Forces - Ninhurson - Active (7,500 Ships) * 1st Infiltration Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta/Hostogon - Active (6,000 Ships) * 2nd Infiltration Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active (3,000 Ships) * 3rd Infiltration Fleet - Forces - Anshukash/Ninurta - Active (1,500 Ships) * 1st Research Flotilla - Fleet - Anshukash/Hostogon - Active (2,000 Ships) * 2nd Research Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active (1,500 Ships) * 1st Recovery Flotilla - Fleet - Hostogon/Anshukash - Active (2,500 Ships) * 2nd Recovery Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active (4,500 Ships) * 1st Exploration Flotilla - Fleet - Ikzabir/Nimrod - Active (7,500 Ships) * 2nd Exploration Flotilla Fleet - Gokhan/Dur'shor - Active (5,000 Ships) * 1st Strike Flotilla - Fleet - Horas/Ikzabir - Active (32,000 Ships) * 2nd Strike Flotilla - Fleet - Gokhan/Dur'shor - Active (12,500 Ships) * 3rd Strike Flotilla - Forces - Ninurta/Minvurson - Active (7,500 Ships) Aircraft: Status * 1st Walker Corp - Active * 2nd Walker Corp - Active * 3rd Walker Corp - Active * 1st Isopod Corp - Active * 2nd Isopod Corp - Active * 1st Combat Supply Ship Corp - Active Classes: Khaldyr Fortress Ship (Kor'unnaki): Khaldyr Capital Class (Wasp-IV CS): Khaldyr Dreadnought (Hornet-VII): Khaldyr Dreadnought Carrier (Tal'ush): Khaldyr Battleship (Wasp-XI B): Khaldyr Missile Cruiser (Bee-XII): Khaldyr Dreadnought Cruiser (Hornet-II DC): Khaldyr Heavy Cruiser (Rhinoceros Beetle-III): Khaldyr Assault Escort (Ker'donal): Khaldyr Escort Carrier (Xi'donal): Khaldyr Corvette (Cicada-X): Khaldyr Science Frigate (Scarab Beetle-IV): Khaldyr Strike Frigate (Locust-V): Khaldyr Mandible Fighter (Ant-XII): Khaldyr Isopod Dropship: Khaldyr Arachnid Walker: Khaldyr Stag Beetle Walker: ''' '''Khaldyr Dragonfly Support Flyer: Drone Classes: Shield Drone (Aphid-S): Assault Drone (Aphid-A): ' '''Holographic Drone (Aphid-H): ' 'Energy Drone (Aphid-E): ' '''Cyberwarfare Drone (Aphid-C): Ground Armory: The Ground Armory consists of billions of units, optimized for combat, exploration, and engineering tasks. Although the Khaldyr do not require any training to engage in combat, programs installed into Ground Armory platforms are specialized for operations, to maximize efficiency. However, all Khaldyr units are capable of combat, the Ground Armory is the first mobile defense of the Khaldyr. Most units are equipped with basic weaponry installed into each unit and a gun specialized for their installed programs. Some Ground Armory units are equipped with cloaking devices, making them dangerous targets, and since they are synthetic, they are built for ambush and sabotage. Armor consists of a nanocells, making each unit light, but durable, enough for them to survive an orbital drop. However, new developments will consistently improve the Khaldyr. With the nanocells they are capable to regenerate extremely quickly. The Khaldyr are also capable of flying and hovering, making tactics more unique and unpredictable. With The Message, the Khaldyr are capable of organic tasks through neural connections, like individuality and diversity, allowing different units to encompass a wide range of knowledge and learning. Their entire bodies can learn, adapt, and grow and this allows them to do incredible feats of technology and power. Classes: * Khaldyr Soldier (Basic Combat Unit) * Khaldyr Hunter (Inflitration/Sabotage Tactics Unit) * Khaldyr Combat Engineer (Drone/Turret Creation Unit) * Khaldyr Explosives Expert (Anti-Armor Unit) * Khaldyr Logistics Supplier (Grenades/Clip Carrier Unit) * Khaldyr Science Hopper (Recon/Scanner Unit) * Khaldyr Juggernaut (All-around Juggernaut Unit) * Khaldyr Seeker Swarm (Inflitration/Sabotage Tactics Drone Unit) Advanced Weapons Program Classes: * Khaldyr Arachnid Assault Commander (Assault/Support Flagship Juggernaut Unit) * Khaldyr Ground Infiltration Hunter (Specialized Ground Infiltration/Sabotage Tactics Unit) * Khaldyr Aero-Soldier (Transforming Hypersonic Combat Unit) Engineering Armory: The Engineering Armory is the main support force of the Space and Ground Armory. They are tasked in providing maintenance, repair, and advancement for the military in both on planets and in space. As the Khaldyr focus on versatility, they always consider making units or ships that can adapt to any situation or have specialized units that can support generic units and/or fulfill other roles themselves. They are also the branch that is in contact with the most civilizations, as they constantly share technology and equipment with other civilizations, whether it is for a price or for free. Most of the Engineering Armory consists of scientific/engineering focused units, as well as a smaller contingent of combat-focused units. Turrets, Nanoswarms, and other constructs are also used for non-combat and combat purposes. Weaponry The Khaldyr possess advanced proton weaponry, matter-antimatter technology, and energy shielding on both their ships and units. The protons are immensely focused via electromagnetic fields and fired in a blue beam. These beams are deadly, with a single beam being able to destroy an unshielded mech or vaporize an organic target at the maximum setting. These energy beams, when scaled, are found to be at the gigawatts, depending on the concentration of the particles while charging and the acceleration of the beam. The Khaldyr's current average shield specs are currently in 4,000 Terajoules of power. They could also manipulate their shield emitters to focus on certain objects, energy weapons, or projectiles. Their matter-antimatter torpedoes are extremely powerful, with the power in the megatons to the gigatons at most, depending on the size and yield of the material inside the casing. Inside the casing there is antimatter suspended. The antimatter reacts violently towards any matter breached by the casing, creating an explosion much more powerful than a nuke at hand. Also, the Khaldyr possesses plasma beams and cannons as point-defense systems against missiles or fighters. Plus, the Khaldyr attain new proton slicing beam arrays, allowing the Khaldyr to cut ships apart or to increase efficiency in resource-extraction. The Khaldyr have also attained Tiberium from Nod, and are using it to supercharge their weaponry. The creation of the Singularity Projector can allow the Khaldyr to literally attack from anywhere in a small specific area . They have attached weapons as well. These attached weapons come in the form of proton pulse emitters, being both a melee and ranged weapon, and a gigantic annihilation beam emitter in the chest that is powered by the reactor itself. Unique Technology Weaponry: Shielding: Engines: Civilian: Technology The Khaldyr have mostly done independent research for the past 1000 years, fielding new discoveries from previous Ninhurson technology or from research. Due to their synthetic nature, research on the Khaldyr usually takes weeks through months, depending on the scale of the technology. They are also fast in adapting technology to their own design, considering all options and perspectives before testing. They have completely mastered synthetic technology and can create an independent AI with complete sentience That can and will go rampant. They also have mastered particle physics, biotechnology, nanotechnology, warp mechanics, nuclear fusion, wormhole creation and manipulation, antimatter manipulation, singularity technology, manufacturing at extremely small sizes and more forthcoming. The Khaldyr have recently salvaged Ninhurson technology. They also test the uses of Tiberium in order to supercharge both energy and explosive weaponry. Current Research: * Independent Khaldyr Technology ??: (Improved Nanocells, Hyper-Organic Hulls, Bluespace Technology, Phasing Technology, Singularity Superweapon, Crescent Firing Cannons, Antimatter Engines, Particle Slicing Beams, Orbital Hyperbeam, Singularity Projector, Cyclic Weapons Systems, Energy Webs, Energy Web Torpedo, Secondary Shield, Genesis Device, Biological Symbiosis Device, Death Cloud, FGS-14 Biogenic Agent, Energy Gate, Oscillating Energy Shielding, Energy Beam Cutters, Shield Induction Barrier) * Ninhurson Technology 8/8: (Triple Helix DNA, Biomatter Weaponry, Advanced Bluespace Technology) * Telepathic Research Program 4/4 ('''In collaboration with the Dur'gaim Alliance and the Shaykh Planetary Federation): (Telepathic BSD, Mentioum Metasensory Agency) * '''Advanced Weapons Program 8/8: (Arachnid Assault Command Unit, Telepathic Enhancement Device, Ground Inflitration Unit) * Cyberwarfare Development 12/12: (Base Code Improvements, Cyberwarfare Division) * Kenari Research Program '''5/5: (Augmentation Wave) * '''Tiberium Enhancement Development (7/7): (Blue Tiberium) * Sub-dimensional Research '10/10: (Subspace Corridor Drive) * '''Nuclear Transmutation '10/10: * 'Gamma Ray Research '10/10: (Enhanced Exodus Gate, Enhanced Gamma Ray-Resistant Armor/Shielding, Enhanced Crystalline Gamma Ray Detector, Exodus Weapon System) * '''Advanced Exotic Matter Research 15/15: * Axiom Technology (Particle Accelerator Cannon, FGS-13, Nanobot Swarm, Walker Enhancements) * Nividian Technology 9/9: (Neo-Halcyon Missiles, Enhanced Heat-sinks, Advanced Bluespace Technology) * Gamma Quadrant Technology 10/10: (Energy Drain Weaponry, ) * Tiberium Research '5/5: (Planet Burst Superweapon, Tiberium Facilities, Supercharged Particle/Projectile Weaponry) * '''Alien Genetic Research '7/7: (Telepathy Gene) * '''Exotic Matter Research 5/5: (Dark Matter Development, Refined Antimatter Research, Advanced Tachyon Research, Negative Mass Research) * Tachyon Research '''8/8: * '''Advanced Tachyon Research ??: * Subspace Research/Tetryon Manipulation 10/10 (Subspace Phasing) * Hybrid Technology Research '''10/10: (Khaldyr Fortress Ship) * '''Quark-Gluon/Higgs Boson Physics ??: * Dark Matter/Dark Energy Research ??: * Refined Antimatter Research '''??: * '''Advanced Tachyon Research ??: * 'Negative Mass Research '??: Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:Khaldyr Network Category:Denliner Category:Extinct Category:Alpha Quadrant Category:Beta Quadrant Category:Delta Quadrant Category:Gamma Quadrant